the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tith Uchiha
'Approval:' 12/5/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Tith is a curious and adventurous young shinobi. She is a fun loving and loyal friend who only wishes to impress her parents whom don't know shes a shinobi yet. If she opens up to someone, shes full of smiles and laughs and her true character is exposed under a thick layer of skin. Tith has a upside-down teardrop face a pointed chin, with round cheekbones and a sharp jawline. hidden under Tith's long locks of hair were light blue almond shaped eyes evenly spaced apart sitting below straight well groomed eyebrows. Her small pointed nose casts a small shadow over her thin crimson colored lips. Tith stood relaxed leaning slightly back with her hands buried inside her jacket pockets. Tith wears a beret she had her mother make for her that matches her jacket. her slim shoulders and thin waist were masked by her jacked of choice a long blue jacket with a open collar she made her self with polished buttons along the breast and sleeve cuffs. Tith's Posture said uncaring but her actions screamed adventurous. She wears a chest bind to better fit into the mostly male ninja academy and even has notice her attempting to change her voice to be more rough and manly. Her favorite blue beret hat and her signature blue over coat accompany her were ever she goes. she wears cloth wrist chest and leg binds the leg and arm binds are mostly for show but she can unravel them and use them with her cloth style jutsu. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Rin 4.jpg Rin 5.jpg Naoto shirogane render by wolf123m-d5c72nm.png Rin 6.jpg Rin 3.jpg Rin 1.jpg Tith.png Genin 1: Sharingan Genin 2: Banked Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: Misc. Stat Feat x2 - +5sp (10 sp) Sharingan * Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. 5/5 Equipment 7 *(1 ep) slingshot *(3 ep) set of kunai *(3 ep) cp pill x1 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1500 * Ryo left: 1500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 3' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: --Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 0 Tith, The Traveling Tailor. - '''3 qp 1500 ryo ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story''' Tith was raised as a only child to a tailor and a strong old Ninja.(who may or may not of been a swordsmen in days past). Her parents attempted to shelter her from as much of the shinobi way as they could and hope to raise her to take up the tailor shop in their name. Tho curious and adventurous, Tith learned a lot from shinobi watching from a far at training grounds. she met a young shinobi Okami Uchiha who taught her what little he could to which she. enlisted in the ninja academy. After graduating in her spare time she learned how to manipulate specialized threads and wove them into fabrics to use in her jutus. Category:Character